Valencia
by Riku1221
Summary: In 2015, Valencia has replaced The World. Erika, Serena and Hirune, students at Silveti Academy, get more absorbed in the game than they usually are


Prestige Symphony, Chapter 1:  
The Message on the Machine

"Erika! You're going to be late if you don't wake up NOW!"

My eyes slowly opened as my prerecorded wake-up call sounded, disturbing my dreamless sleep. A digibook reader, handwritten notes and data cards holding my textbooks scattered and dropped off the bed sheets onto the floor, clattering. I stared into the mirror at my disheveled scarlet hair and sighed.

Another day, another dawn.

Welcome to the Earth, Erika, I thought. Date 10-22-2015. It's time. 

The race begins now. 

As the bell rung for lunch I gathered up my books and started to head out to the cafeteria, where I was going to receive solace from the hectic school day. I paid for my mozzarella sticks and sat down at my table near the expansive picture window. Today the sky was really clear, and I could see into the Sleeping Forest where I made a lot of movies with my friends. Many of our movies were based on the adventures of Izuna the Unemployed Ninja, a favorite comic series of ours.

Wait, you say, who do you mean by "we"?

Well, as you'll see here, my friends are a pro runner and an artist who needs some depressants.

"Hey, Erika, come over here!" Hirune Ano called from the opposite end of the table. I shrugged and strolled over.

"So, Erika, how's life?" Marko, the artist, asked me through bites of his chicken sandwich.

"It would be much better without you spitting all over me!" I yelled.

"_Gomen nasai_! Geez, chill out!" Marko quickly apologized.

"It's Ok, we all love you," Hirune soothed, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Thanks, Hirune," he sighed. Marko started to speak again when a loud show tune erupted from the table. A small dome slowly grew from the table top, and a _hummmmmmm_ began to emanate from the dome as the dome began to glow.

Over the glowing dome a news desk swam into view, with a rather handsome man sitting behind the desk in a business suit.

"Hello Mitsusana High School students, today is the 22nd of October, 2017, and here are the news updates for today," he began.

"Oh, he's so dreamy!" Hirune swooned. I could swear she turned into a jiggling blob of happiness.

"In world news, Prime Minister Ozona went to America today to negotiate cloud mining deals. For those who don't know what cloud mining is, cloud mining is the process of extracting hydrogen ions from clouds, and then forming HydroCells, which power our beloved AirBoards. Currently cloud mining is the second most used method for acquiring energy, with geothermal mining coming in first. The leading company for cloud mining, ALTIMIT TS, issued a statement stating that soon there would be new methods for extracting energy from clouds. But when pressed to elaborate, the spokesperson declined to go into detail. In other news…"

"Oh, when he speaks, it's like angels spinning," Hirune gushed. Her eyes were teary and she was about to float off the ground.

"Hirune…uh…helloOOOO!!" Marko yelled at Hirune.

"Huh? What was going on?" she snapped at Marko, who recoiled.

"Sorry, you were just zoning out for a minute!"

"Oh, I was?" Hirune asked, rubbing her fuzzy head.

"Hi, Erika!" a cheery voice said, with a pair of hazel eyes and honey brown hair.

"Hi, Serena! Howzit?!" I squealed as me and Serena hugged and danced like 9-year olds.

"I missed you while you were on break! How was it in Silver Moon?" Serena inquired.

"Silver Moon was fun! I got to see the Silver Castle and the new Queen of Aiele, too! She was really nice and gave me this bracelet, see?" I said, pointing to my new silver bangle.

"Ooh, shiny! Can I wear it?" Serena inquired, snaking his fingers through the air towards the bracelet.

A slap of the wrists was all that was needed to stop the advance of her hands. "No touchy my bangle! _Baka ona_!"

"Gomen, Erika-sama! Anyhoo, where's Rana-cha?" she asked, making _doink_ sounds as her head and eyes snapped from side to side.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked as someone materialized before Serena, making her jump really high.

"Kyaa! Why in the hell do you keep doing that?! You scared me!" Serena ranted at the newly materialized Rana, screaming about how, if Rana did that in class, she would most definitely be put in detention.

"So what? Get used to it! I'm PK, remember?" Rana nonchalantly replied, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently for Serena to stop ranting.

As Serena finally finished ranting, her breath started to slow and she collapsed to the cold linoleum floor, struggling to recover her life-giving air.

"Serena? Serena! Serena, get up!" I hollered at the figure of the dirty blonde on the floor. Still the girl laid still and silent. I ran over to her and tired to shake her awake. Serena still did not respond to my repeated prodding.

Suddenly I felt a vibration on my arm. It started lightly, and then began to increase in strength and power. Even weirder was the sound that was emanating from the bangle – a muted song, only containing one or two verses, but enchanting and entrancing.

Then, from the bangle erupted a silver light, blinding me and my friends. But I felt a presence, right next to me, just before I blinded and blacked out.

As I recovered from the extreme pain that my eyes sustained, I opened my eyes, but had to close them again due to the bright sunlight.

Huh? Sunlight? But…why?  
I opened my eyes fully and had to gasp at my surroundings.

I was definitely not in Silveti anymore.

Oh, yes, I was in my favorite game.

Valencia.


End file.
